


The Weirwood Tree

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, afterlife musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: The tree in Wintefell stands witness to Jon's proposal
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	The Weirwood Tree

Ever since he was a child Eddard Stark always sought the solace of the godswood whenever he needed to think or be in peace. He felt safe and connected to the North in this place of worship of his people. He understands those feelings much better in the afterlife. Ever since his bones were returned to Winterfell and he took his place among the old Kings of Winters and Lords of the North, he has come to find himself watching over his descendants and his old dominion through the tree. His bones may be in the crypts but his being inhabits the weirwood.

The calmness of the scared place is disturbed by the white direwolf and the quiet steps of his always brooding nephew. It never seizes to amaze him how much of himself and Lyanna he can see in the boy. As always, whenever he visits, Lyanna’s branch dances in the soft breeze, expressing her joy at seeing her boy.

After the war with the Others something had sifted in Jon. He was lighter, smiling more whenever he visited them. Ned was certain it had everything to do with his youngest daughter and their kisses did little to dispute that notion. So his sudden nervous demeanor and sullen expression greatly troubled him. Did something happen during the council meeting? No, he would have known. His thoughts were disturbed when Jon opened his mouth and spoke.

“Father.Uncle.I’m going to ask her to be my wife” 

_Ah so that’s what the fuss was about_

“There you are! What was so important that I had to come here straight after training?”

As Arya strode confidently with Nymeria by her side, Ned could clearly see Jon’s face lose all color. He looked at her wide eyed and started pacing back and forth. It seemed Arya wasn’t the only one waiting for him to start talking but all the Starks as well.

Arya frowned at him and took two quick steps to reach him. Before she had had time to speak, Ghost nudged Jon straight into her. That made Jon find his voice again.

“You have always been my heart Arya. Ever since I can remember myself. I don’t know how it is not to love you nor do I intend to find out. People think they know you but none as I do. I see you every day helping run the North by my side, training our men, helping the children and all I think is that I want all of that with you and more for the rest of my days. I want to show the entire North that I am yours and I want to see you cradle our babe. I want us to marry, if you want it too.”

_Huh, it seemed Rhaegar had somehow gifted the boy with his way with words when it mattered the most_.Eddard would have never imagined. It turns out that his daughter had the same weakness for quiet princes as his sister judging by her blinding smile. Except this time the dragon prince was perfectly suited for the wolf of the North and the songs would be much much happier.


End file.
